Vain
"Azure Wing" Vain is a demon and pirate captain of the starship Maurovolans, and an identity assumed by the Avalei Era Rozruch of dimension F37028-1117. In a tragic turn in her life, the Zweilander underwent a rage-induced transformation into a Zwei-Zen demon and never turned back. Having lost her memories in the ensuing traumatic events, the Vain-to-be sought more to satiate her desires and eventually took up the role of the space pirate. Appearance Vain has a similar build and physiology to Valley as her parallel, but has since deviated in her typical appearance. Her skintone is more of an earthy tan color and her hair/fur is long and dark blue fading to near black, The irises are multicolored with a bright yellow-green on the outside, red on the inside around the pupils, and surrounded by a bold black ring. The points of her ears have longer hairs on the tips, similar to that of a furin, fading into a dark blue. Two relatively short horns jut from her forehead and she has a long arrow pointed blue tail; these features can be hidden on will. Two blue, winged-shaped objects often float at her sides. Formally, she tends to wear all dark-red: a sort of neck-warmer, armlets with brighter red highlights, a slit top comparable to a bustier over a one-piece kind of fishnet, and a side-slit dress adorned with a red symbol similar to those of the Zweilanders. Her bangs are held back with a copper horn-like headband, which match with copper bracelets and anklets with Zwei-like engravings. She also wears bluish-black thighhighs/boots with dark red soles, and large red ball 'earrings' that float at her ears. Personality Vain has an evil reputation, being regarded and feared as a powerful dread pirate captain; calm and ruthless when clashing with opposition in the heat of combat. Casually, however, she usually reveals herself to genuinely be a nice, courteous and charismatic individual. She will treat about anyone she can reason with with a cheerful demeanor and polite vernacular. This means not only loyal crewmen but her enemies, and sometimes her charm and kindness even befriends the likes of bounty hunters or plain psychopaths. Occasionally she will show her succubus side and muse with or tease the more persistent enemies she meets, such as her dimension's Mark. When said opposition strikes out at her or her allies, however, she will just as quickly guard or retaliate on the matter with whatever it takes, and depending on the intent and severity. Vain personally enjoys hot tea and will often invite others to sit with her for tea and conversation. For that matter, she enjoys heat and temperature. For relaxation she enjoys hot baths, and if she so pleases, bathes in a large tub of lava aboard the Maurovolans. History Paths Avalei Era Rozruch in dimension F37028-1117 had a similar early life to the one in F91113-1020; Avalei left her homeworld of T'xere for the military of the Galactic Federation, and after an incident near Bryyo, Avalei would end up on a satellite of the planet, and eventually Tren Mal, the planet of the Zweilanders. This would lead to her entanglement with the war against the Zwei-Armad and her induction into Zwei-Zen in order to assist. Going through her training she, instead of leaving the planet, she would remain even longer on her new home, taking in the good and bad of the conflict aftermath. Over time her heart grew darker with all the death in the air, but she pressed on and aided the people of her homeworld, attempting to maintain hope and optimism. She had support in a close personal friend she gained early on at the beginning of her training, a Zweilander of the Kaydryk Clan named Tyr Kayden - a Vanguard Blade of the Zwei-Zen and second in strength only to the Marquis. Over the time since her training, their relationship only went deeper in romance, and fighting together and supporting each other in the turmoil only brought them closer. On Year 2 of the reconstruction, Tyr asked for Avalei's hand in marriage. Blood In the aftermath of the war, scattered remnants of the enemy force remained making attempts on Tren Mal. One such group landed near the Lost Passage leading to the Cloud Gate City Silvant. Being Tyr's home and a major motivation for this fight, Tyr put it on himself to meet the enemy, and Avalei was out the door before he could protest her accompanying. Together they led the fight against heavily armored Zwei-Armad, in which they managed to exploit their weaknesses and dispatch one-by-one - except for one. Seemingly demon, yet motivated to kill only by honest hatred toward the Zwei-Zen, the last Zwei-Armad warrior standing was seemingly unstoppable, slaying any Sentinel that crossed until their were only three, plus Tyr and Ava. Two of the Sentinels went in for a pincer attack trying to make him open to a rear or side attack, only to be beaten down in the process. Before the Armad could finish them off, Tyr jumped in and sent his halberd through the enemy's back, planting his foot against him to send him to the ground and end it. Confident in defeating the Zwei-Armad, he went over to help his comrades, with a relieved Avalei about to follow suit. The relief was quickly shattered when suddenly, the re-arisen Armad warrior impaled Tyr from behind with his own halberd. Horrified, Avalei screamed out as Tyr was thrown off the halberd to near a cliff's edge. An enraged Avalei quickly charged with blinding speed at the demon with an aura burn so intense that the ground below her was scorched, and clashed with him in a disarming shockwave. In the assault that followed, Avalei met with the Armad warrior with frightening ferocity and precision. Knowing he was out-matched, the warrior successfully broke away and leapt off the cliff, into abyssmal fog. Turning her attention back to Tyr, Avalei dropped her weapon and rushed to him, holding up her lover in her arms. With his strength taken just to stay alive a little longer, he held a hand to Ava's face as she took it, and left her his parting words. Fallen Tyr was dead, his strength faded. A broken Avalei clung onto his now-lifeless body and cried heavily into his clothes. All of her hope and optimism was taken away by the Zwei-Armad, and not even Tyr's last words could maintain any semblance of strength. The collapse was signified with a red spark, giving way to a black aural resonance. Her eyes too had turned red, and the remaining Sentinels were uncertain on what to do at this point. Avalei cried out at them to leave, punctuated with her black aura spiking an explosion of raw energy to knock them off their feet. She began to transform further: Her skin darkened as glowing cracks appeared all over her body. A pair of black horns grew out of her head as a pair of blades grew from her arms. Her fingers and feet had become clawed as they shredded out of their coverings with her tail extending out into a whip-like figure with an arrowhead at the end of it. The new Hellhound growled to the abyss and leapt in to pursue the killer, as if she was sure where she was. Neither flora nor rock would get in her way; rage and hatred was fueling her now and she would not rest until she had spilt the blood of this murderer. She failed to find him, however; making it out of the fog, she could only find... Silvant. Beyond her self-control and her rage unabated, she blindly assumed the city was hiding her prey as she tore her way into and through the city, taking anyone unfortunate enough to be in her way, accusing them all. Bodies were left in her wake she became a cloud of death in the very city she went to defend. Her rampage was suddenly cut off, almost as sudden as it began, when she was surrounded by four warriors with the symbol of the Marquis on their backs. Blindly blaming them as well, she relentlessly struck out. It was nothing short of a beatdown, however, and she was brutally beaten within a breath of her life and tossed, banished into the abyss from whence she came, left for dead. Avalei managed to survive, however. Left with nothing but the company of the other monstrosities in the lowest part of the chasm, her form stayed as she lived off those that attacked her. Her rage abated with the bloodlust of the hunt, over time she would evolve, and take on new motivation. The demon in her, of her, needed more... Abilities & Attacks Relationships Category:Demons Category:Zweilander Category:Interdimensional Category:Characters Category:Female Characters